The continuing purpose of this project is to conduct a systematic, comprehensive and coordinated effort aimed at the establishment of a statewide cancer control program which reflects the existing needs of the cancer patient and general population in the intervention areas of cancer prevention, screening and detection, diagnosis and pre-treatment evaluation, treatment, rehabilitation and continuing care. Existing cancer resources and cancer control activities have been identified and we will be working closely with local health planners to assess needs in all areas of the State of Florida. Progress has been made in reaching the Florida population through the Cancer Information Service, the Division of Education and Training and the Cancer Resources Survey with the assistance of the nine area cancer control committees. We will continue to work with community and State health organizations toward the goal of upgrading cancer care and awareness.